1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that can also function as an illumination device, and a control method for the same.
2. Related Art
A projector which is fixed to a power feed terminal such as a socket of an illumination device and receives supply of power from the power feed terminal is known (FIGS. 13A and 13B, JP-A-2005-99588 and JP-A-2006-227143). Also, a technique of diffusing and dimming light from a light emitting diode used as a light source of an illumination apparatus according to need by a polymer dispersed liquid crystal dimming shutter is known (JP-A-2010-27586). Moreover, an image display device having a mode in which a lamp on the display device lights up directly when an AC power supply is inputted is known (JP-A-2007-72322).
When providing a projector that can function as an illumination device, the addition of the function as an illumination device may cause the user to find it troublesome to start up the projector. However, the above literature gives no information about such problems.